


You'll Always Be My Lady.

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Also I drank way too much coffee and now I'm really hyper, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because it's what he deserves, Comfort, F/M, Gabriel Agreste Arrest, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir-Centric, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Moving On, See the little face made me think you wanted angst sooo hehehehe, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Goodbye kiss ladynoir??? >>>:) ~ requested by the lovely @chatalyst (@mourningmilkshake(main)). The little face made me think angst and because I have no self control, have some angst with a side of a happy ending heheheh.





	You'll Always Be My Lady.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatalyst/gifts).



> Requested from a kiss prompt list #10. Goodbye Kiss. I hope this was good enough and that you enjoyed it, love <3

* * *

“What’re we going to do now, my lady?” Chat’s face blank and Ladybug didn’t know what to tell him. 

It had been an overwhelming and surreal day.

* * *

Hawkmoth was finally defeated.

Ladybug had added up all the clues and together, with Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Carapace, they had stormed Gabriel Agreste’s home. The other heroes had dealt with the akuma and were answering to Master Fu, handing back their miraculous, while the main five dealt with the man who had begun everything with his purple butterflies.

They had come in to find Gabriel transformed as Hawkmoth and his secretary, Nathalie, transformed as Le Paon. It was a nasty shock that Ladybug thought she had prepared herself for, her idol being the villain that terrorized Paris for years.

She didn’t expect to see Chat Noir as affected, but he had fought Hawkmoth twice as hard as she had. It was a grim battle and it didn’t look promising from the start. Ladybug had used her lucky charm and transformed back and forth around five times at the beginning of the fight. She had taken up fighting against Le Paon with Rena and Bee, while her kitty and Carapace were dealing with Hawkmoth. 

Queen Bee and Rena Rouge had managed to help her defeat Le Paon and Ladybug had yelled at them to retreat, to go back to the Guardian, that it was between Hawkmoth, her kitty and her now. 

It was in Hawkmoth’s underground lair, that they had discovered why he had wanted their miraculous so badly. It was to bring his dead wife back. 

Ladybug was comforted that things would turn out alright in the end when Chat Noir slipped his hands into hers and squeezed it. It was a small gesture, but Ladybug found great strength in having her partner besides her. It would end the way it had begun. Ladybug and Chat Noir against Hawkmoth.

No words were exchanged during the entire last battle between Ladybug and Chat Noir, but they were completely in sync with each other the whole time. 

In the end, exhausted and not wanting to face the press, they handed Gabriel over to Officer Rogers and took the butterfly and peacock miraculous with them as they snuck out a window to avoid the press. It wasn’t something they thought they could handle, with everything that had just occurred.

* * *

"I don't know, minou." She finally replies, moving closer towards him and she follows his gaze at the chaos down below.

Chat Noir slipped an arm loosely around her waist, as they watched the aftermath of Hawkmoth’s reveal unfold, with every reporter in Paris swarming the Agreste house. "Sometimes, it's okay not to know."

“It must be hard for you, Adrien.” Ladybug whispered, looking up at his face to watch his reaction, but there was nothing but a tiny nod to confirm his identity. "But you're not alone. You have people who care about you and we just want to see you content. We'll always be here for you, no matter what."

She had figured out he was Adrien somewhere during the battle, but they had other things to focus on at the time. Now, watching everything from a rooftop, safe from the press, she decided to finally confess.

“It’s kind of hard when you find out your parent, whose love and approval you wanted so badly all your life, but nothing was enough, is the infamous villain of Paris.” Chat Noir chuckled, but it sounded hollow, “Although, it’s easier when I have the love of my life with me, isn’t it, Marinette?”

"Yeah." She croaks out and a tiny grin settles on her face, trying not to choke on her words. She feels like the same girl from back when they were in Collège Françoise Dupont, blushing furiously.

Neither are surprised by each other’s secret identity, but rather pleased. She can tell by the way his arm that’s around her waist is no longer as loose, and she’s humming gently as she takes his free hand in hers.

A gasp escaped her lips and for the first time in a long time, she’s afraid of the future. 

She’s afraid of what it has in store for her and for Chat Noir. At the end of the day, when everything was said and done, they would have to hand back their miraculous. But what would become of them.

“Does this mean goodbye for now?” Ladybug suddenly perks up and he becomes tense next to her. 

“I…” Chat Noir swallows, “think for now, that’s for the best. I need to take some time alone to process this, my lady. I hope you understand.” 

“Of course, I do, minou. I want you to be happy and to take care of yourself first, before anything.” Ladybug steps back from him and she takes him all in. 

A part of her is afraid that this will be the last time she sees him, but she pushes that part away. He would never do that to her. “It won’t be the same without you, but I’ll always be here if you need me.”

“And it won’t be the same without you, my lady. You’ll always be my lady, Marinette, in costume or not.” Chat Noir tries his best to give her his brightest smile and Ladybug steps forward, her eyes searching his face for any sign of sorrow. 

But all she can find is relief and a fading happiness.

She’s on her tippy toes and she throws her arms around him, pressing her lips against his, shutting her eyes closed. He’s taken aback at first, not expecting anything romantic after years of being told they were superheroes, they couldn’t date. 

She buries her fingers in his hair, inhaling his scent. It was a mistake, remembering how he had described his kwami having a preference for Camembert cheese, but she doesn’t pull away for a second. It’s bittersweet, as the tears and laughter mix in between their kissing. Their lips part and she can feel him trembling under her touch. She eventually opens her eyes to see that he’s starting to break down. She presses one last kiss on the tip of his nose and gives him one last embrace.

“I guess this is goodbye, huh?” Chat Noir tries to pass off his sobs as laughter and Ladybug wipes away the tears streaming down his face, “It was a nice seven years fighting by your side, my lady.”

“It’s a goodbye to our past lives, kitty. It’s a beginning for our future selves, and no matter what happens, I’ll be here waiting for you.” Ladybug vows, hooking their pinkies together before they’re both off to return their miraculous to Master Fu.

* * *


End file.
